Twelve Days Of Christmas
by KaylaMiller
Summary: Jack doesn't know what to get Kate for Christmas. It's the Twelve Days of Christmas, Jate style!
1. Strolls and Ice Cream

**Hey guys, I just could not sleep last night, so i wrote this for fun at 2 am, so if it's horrible blame fatigue, lol.**

On December 13th, Kate Austen walked into the house, she'd spent the whole day looking for some toy Aaron wanted for Christmas, it seemed like every store was sold out of this toy. She sighed just glad to be home as she placed her purse and coat on the chair, Walking further into the kitchen.

"Jack? Are you home?" She yells

When she reaches the stairs, she sees Veronica walking down with her finger to her lips "Aaron's asleep" She told her when they met at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you still doing here? Where's Jack?" She asked slightly confused at why she was here so late

"Jack isn't here, Kate" She said simply with a small smile

"Where is he? Did something happen at the hospital?" Kate asked quickly, feeling a little uneasy all the sudden

"Don't worry, everything is fine, I'm sorry I don't know where he is, he came back and asked me to watch Aaron for the night" She said, and began to walk towards the kitchen, she reached the island and picked up a folded piece of paper, handing it to Kate "But he did ask me to give you this"

Kate eyed the paper curiously before accepting it in her hand, slowly unfolding it to reveal Jack's handwriting inside, she had to inspect it closely, doctors always had such messy writing. When she finally made out what it said a confused smile graced her face.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me….."_

"What is this?" Kate questioned, Veronica laughed a little and leaned forward to turn the paper

_Meet me at the beach  
_

_Love Jack_

Kate shook her head lightly and laughed "What is he up too?"

The women in front of her smiled, shrugging slightly "I don't know but he seemed pretty excited about it when he left"

Smiling to herself she nodded" You're okay to watch Aaron?"

The women nodded "Go find out what your fiancée is up to"

With a smile, Kate grabbed her jacket and headed to the, driving to the beach, wondering how she's going to find him once she gets there.

* * *

She reached the beach, parked the car and started making her way to the sand. Before she got to there, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, a pair of soft lips touching the skin on her neck, then a familiar sound

"I'm glad you could make it" He whispered in her ear

She smiled and turned around in his embrace "Well, you were being so mysterious"

"Sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise" He smiled, bending down to kiss her gently, taking his time with it before she pulled away

"What's the surprise?" She asked, eyebrows raised

Chuckling "I thought it would be nice to take a late night walk on the beach" He said "You know, like we used to"

The smile now permanent on her face grew wider "I think that sounds great"

He took her hand, walking backwards and pulling her to the water's edge. They walked hand in hand down the water

"So what's this about Jack?" She asked "The letter you left at home?"

"It's the Twelve Days of Christmas Kate" He teased

She swatted him playfully on the arm "I know that, Mr. Funny, what does it have to do with tonight?"

He shrugged "Has anyone ever told you, you're hard to buy for?"

She gave him a confused look "Well you are Kate" He said "So I thought, the twelve days of Christmas"

"Can you elaborate on that one Jack?" She laughed

He decided that they'd walked long enough and pulled her down to the sand with him. He sat with his legs up and his arms wrapped around her body, she sat between his legs, her head rested on his chest, facing the water.

He bent his head to rest on her shoulder "I'm going to give you something; I don't even what yet, but for the next twelve days there's going to be something waiting for you"

"So tonight, I got_ one_ handsome doctor?" She teased

He laughed and blushed a little at her comment "Actually I was going for one late night walk along the beach, but feel free to change it around"

She laughed, tilting her head to look at him "I love you, you know that?"

He smiled "I know, I love you too, so much"

They share a kiss that soon led to another one, and another. Until they realized they were still on the beach and stopped before they loss the control to stop it. Getting up from the sand, they started to walk again,a few minutes in Kate insisted that Jack carry her the rest of the way, wrapping her legs around his waist, he gave her a piggyback, by the time they reached the little strip along the beach, it was almost midnight.

Jack pulled her into an ice cream shop, removing herself from his back, but quickly linked their hands for contact. They ordered their ice cream, Jack got Chocolate Mint and Kate got Bubblegum. When Kate left the counter to look around, an idea came to Jack and he looked at the young girl working

"Can you make the Bubblegum, two scoops" He asked politely, receiving a smile from the girl

He paid for the ice cream and brought it over to Kate, pressing his body to hers from behind her, he looked at his watch as she reached for her ice cream in his hands

"Wait Kate, one minute" He laughed

The time on his watch switched to 12:01 and he gave her the ice cream, she gladly accepted and took the first lick. Jack took out the receipt for the ice cream and borrowed a pen from the worker, on the back he wrote

"_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me"_

"Two scoops of ice cream" He told her, receiving a giggle from her

She kissed him softly before raising her ice cream to his lips "Want to taste?"

He tasted hers and offered him hers, before they made their way back home to continue what they couldn't finish on the beach.

**I gave Jack, chocolate mint ice cream because, well it's my favorite! lol :P**

**Hit the button!  
**


	2. Cuddling and Dancing

**BlueDream-** I just wanted to say thanks for the review, and _with Jack on top_, how was i supposed to say no to that? lol

**Hope you enjoy it!**

December 15th came around, and Kate waited for her present all day, she even snooped around to see if he'd hidden it, finally she gave up and decided to take Aaron to the park to keep her mind off it until Jack got home from work.

Kate sat on the bench at the park watching Aaron run around with the other kids when she heard her phone ring, grabbing it from her bag she noticed it was Jack and smiled as she flipped it open

"Hey" She answered

"Hey Kate, I just called the house, where are you?" He asked

She waved to another mom walking by and replied "I'm at the park with Aaron"

"Okay, stay there I'm going to come meet you two alright?" She heard through the phone

She nodded "I'll see you soon Jack"

She hung the phone, choosing not to disturbed Aaron by telling him, she'd let him figure it out for himself.

A little while later, she smiled as she saw Jack walking over to them, he was still dressed in his work clothes telling her he came right from the hospital; he wore a light grey suit with a blue tie that he loosened as he walked over

He greeted her with a kiss when he reached her "Hey"

"Hey, did you finish early today or something?" She wondered

Jack shrugged "I just felt like coming home, I wanted to see you"

She smiled but before she could reply a high pitched squeal came from the slide "Jaccck!"

The little boy ran towards him, his little blue eyes sparkling, he wrapped his tiny arms around Jack's legs when he reached him, the older man bent down lifting the boy in his arms and ruffling his hair

"Hey Buddy, are you having fun with Mommy?" He asked, smiling at the excitement he seemed to have brought

Aaron nodded "But she doesn't push as high as you on the swings"

"She doesn't huh?" He replied, turning to give the brunette a wink

"Can you push me please Jack?" He asked innocently

He nodded, and was pulled to the swings immediately. He pushed Aaron on the swings; Kate could hear her son's giggles from the park bench, so she decided to join them

She walked over to them, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist from behind; he smiled and gave Aaron another big push

"You know, the other mom's have been checking you out since you got here" She whispered in his ear

He laughed and she felt it vibrate on her hands that were connected at his stomach "Yeah? Are they cute?"

Kate smiled "They don't do a thing for me"

Jack gave Aaron another push and turned in her embrace, taking a step away from the swing, when he looked at her, he was laughing at her comment

"I figure I better come over here and let them know they need to find else to stare at" She explained

He chuckled, rising his eyebrows "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's jealousy Kate" He teased

Kate laughed "Nope, just means you're taken, they need to know it" She smiled

He smiled, his brown eyes searching hers before he leaned down, taking her lips with his, taking his time to let his mouth taste hers, before either of them pulled away, a little voce called out

"Jack, higher please!" Aaron yelled

They stayed at the park for a little bit longer before packing a hungry Aaron up, they went out for supper, by the time they were finished, their little boy was wiped out. When they pulled into the driveway, Jack carried the sleeping boy into the house, the minute they stepped foot in the house, his blue eyes fluttered open, Jack set him down, and Kate brought him to get in his pajamas while Jack changed into black jeans and grey t-shirt, then made his way over to Aaron's room just in time to hear Aaron

"I want Jack mamma" He heard the little boy say, and decided to make his presence known

Kate turned around, a small smile on his face "He insist on you reading the story"

Jack sat down with the book and it was Kate's turn to change, when she returned, she stood at the door listening to Jack's voice fill the room

"_I wonder if something changed in the night, let me think was I the same when I got up this morning"_

Then, he looked over his shoulder to see Kate, standing there in one of his shirts, they shared a smile and he turned back to Aaron, Kate walked downstairs

"_But if I' m not the same the next question is, who in the world am I? That's the great puzzle"_

Jack walked down stairs a few minutes later, seeing Kate sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels; he grabbed the TV guide from the table, circling something before walking over to Kate, bringing it in front of her face

"What's this?" She asked, taking the book

Jack came around the couch to sit next to her "It's your gift Kate"

She looked confused until she saw that on the bottom of the page was once again Jack's messy handwriting

_On the third day of Christmas…_

Her green eyes traveled down the movie listings and the third movie down was circled, looking over at Jack, he had a questioning look on

"What do you say, you up for a movie?" He asked hopefully

"Of course, I've never seen this movie" She said "The Christmas Shoes?"

He shrugged "Me neither"

They sat snuggled up on the sofa together silently watching the movie, it was actually good for a movie neither of them have seen, at the end of the movie, Jack heard Kate sniffle and looked down at her on his chest

"Are you crying?" He asked, almost laughing

She slapped his chest playfully "I just can't believe she died"

Jack held her in his arms, rubbing circles on her back, until he slowly guided her upstairs, where they fell asleep in each other's arms

* * *

Jack awoke the next morning to find an empty space where Kate had been last night, swinging his legs over the bed, he grabbed a shirt and headed downstairs

He reached the kitchen to see Kate pouring a cup of coffee and Aaron was watching cartoons in the living room

"Can you pour me a cup?" He asked when he walked over to Kate

She smiled, handing it to him "Good morning"

"Morning, you're up early" He said

Nodding towards Aaron, Jack smiled in agreement, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek "Did I tell you last night, how good you look in my shirt"

Kate bit her lip and blushed, bringing her lips up to his for a sweet kiss

The radio was on; an old Bon Jovi song coming through the speakers, Jack pulled away, the words of the song in his head

_Thank you for loving me_

"You want to dance with me Kate?" He asked sweetly, holding out his hand

She laughed "What?"

"Dance with me" He repeated, this time she took his hand, pulling her against his body, and slowly swaying to the music

He leaned in closer whispering in her ear "On the fourth day of Christmas my true love came to me, a four minute dance?"

She looked into his eyes, and giggled "its perfect Jack"

They shared another kiss, still dancing, when Jack felt a little tap on his leg, he looked down to see Aaron in his spider-man pajamas

"Can I dance with mamma?"

**Hit the button :)**


	3. Kisses and Flowers

On December 17th, they decided they were going to decorate the tree with Aaron. That day Jack went out to buy lights and Kate and Aaron made homemade decorations. Then Jack took Aaron for a ride down to the Tree lot to pick out any tree he wanted.

"Any one I want?" He asked surprised

Jack nodded giving him a warm smile, and followed as the little boy raced through all the trees, about 20 minutes later; he dragged Jack by the hand to a tree in the back

"This one Jack, it's my favorite" He said happily

Jack stood looking at the tree, it wasn't the biggest tree there, and it most defiantly wasn't the best looking, it was missing branches in places, and the top tilted a little, looking down at Aaron who was staring at it in amazement

Jack laughed and grabbed the tree "Okay, this one it is, let's go home Buddy"

When they brought the tree in the door, Aaron ran into the house first screaming for Kate to come see the tree he picked out all by himself, Kate's eyes widened as she saw the tree, walking over to Jack

"That's going to be tree?" She whispered

Jack chuckled, pulling her into his side "It's the one Aaron wanted, I let him pick it out"

"Yeah, he told me that, why?" She said, still staring at the tree, strange look on her face

He kissed her hair, laughing against it "Come on, it's not that bad, if anyone can make it something beautiful, you can"

She leaned up and kissed him, bringing her hands up around his neck, sliding her tongue in his mouth for a second but being pulled out of the kiss by Aaron's voice

"Mamma, I wanna decorate my tree now" He said

Pecking his lips quickly, she took hold of Jack's hands "We're coming Goober"

They spent the next hour decorating the tree and trying to get Aaron to put ornaments everywhere on the tree, not just one side while making sure the tree didn't tip over

"Hey Aaron, you want to put the star on the top?" Jack asked when they were done

The little boy looked sad "I can't reach"

Jack smiled at the little guy, walking over to him "You can if I lift you up"

Aaron's eyes shot open wide and bright, and he ran over to the tree, turning to Jack, lifting hid arms in the air. Once Aaron put the star on top the tree, they read him a story and soon he was fast asleep in his bed.

Kate meets Jack downstairs who was standing against the wall admiring their Christmas tree

"We did good with the tree, didn't we?" She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder

"I told you we would and Aaron had a blast" He said kissing her hair

They stayed in each other's arms for awhile until Jack lifted his arm above both their heads, Kate looked up and smiled

"Where did you get that?" She asked smiling

Jack shrugged "Picked it up at the tree lot this morning"

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, five mistletoe kisses?" Kate whispered in his ear

Jack laughed "That's not really a present Kate"

Kate shook her head lightly "It's what I want Jack"

He smiled down at here before kissing her lips, then her left cheek, moved on to the right, he made his way up to her forehead, then back down to her lips. Five kisses.

* * *

The next day Kate woke up wrapped in Jack's arms, her head curled up on his bare chest, she kissed his up his chest, until she reached his lips, she waited till his brown eyes opened before taking his lips in hers, they kissed letting their hands roam each other's bodies, the familiar taste of their tongues was added into the mix, Jack's eyes finally landed on the alarm clock beside them

"Is that the time?" Jack broke the kiss to ask her

She nodded her head but went down for his lips again, he pulled away right away this time "Kate did you turn off the alarm clock?"

She nodded again, attacking his neck "Thought you could use the sleep"

"I'm late for work" He said, gently lying her down and getting out of bed

"It's almost Christmas do you really have to go?" She pleaded

He explained why he indeed had to before kissing her softly and leaving the room.

He went downstairs, without Kate knowing opened the door to his friend Mark who brought over something Jack ordered last night.

He quietly went back upstairs, slowly opening the bedroom door, to see Kate sitting up in bed

"Jack? I thought you left, I heard the door close?" she said when she saw him

"It was Mark, I asked him to bring something by for me" He answered

He walked over to the bed and showed Kate what was behind his back; she smiled as tears started to build in her eyes at the gesture

There were six flowers, lily's to be accurate, and they were Kate's favorite flower, around the vase there was a card, opening it she smiled as she read

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five of your favorite flowers_

Kate wiped a single tear that fell from her eyes "You're amazing, you know that?"

Jack smiled, cupping her face "I love you Kate" He said before kissing her sweetly

**This one was a little short, but i wanted to get another one up before the craziness of Christmas starts. Hope you like it!**

**Hit the button.  
**


End file.
